codzombiesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kategorie:Feldzug
Kapitel 3: Feldzug Shi No Numa Richtofen kehrte zur seiner Forschungseinrichtung in Sibirien zurück um seine 3 Super-Soldaten zu holen, denn er wusste das er allein es nicht schaffen würde. Sie Teleportierten sich in den [http://de.codzombies.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Shi_No_Numa Japanischen Sumpf] wo der [http://de.codzombies.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:115_Meteorit Meteorit] eingeschlagen ist. Nun fing er an einen Plan zu schmieden, doch lange konnte er nicht überlegen, denn schon nach einer weile fing der Angriff der Zombies an, somit wusste er, dass das [http://de.codzombies.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:M.P.D. M.P.D.] aktiviert worden war und Samantha sich Rächen will. Nun musste er sich etwas einfallen lassen wie er die Zombies sowie Samantha besiegen konnte. Während des Kampfes mit den Zombies nahm er ein Teil des Meteoriten mit. Somit konnte Richtofen sich mitsamt seinen Soldaten Dempsey, Nikolai und Takeo teleportieren. Der Riese Der Riese, der Ort an dem alles anfing. Richtofen und Co. Teleportierten sich zurück zur Zombiefabrik! es dauerte auch nicht lange als die ersten Zombies ihre anwesenheit spürten und fingen anzugreifen. Es kam weiterhin zu einem Kampf, in Zeiten der Ruhe setzte Richtofen den Teil des Meteoriten aus Shi No Numa in den Hauptteleporter ein um diesen zu überpowern um einen Zeitsprung zu wagen... Kino der Toten Der Zeitsprung funktionierte genau nach Plan, die Helden haben sich ein stück in die Zukunft teleportiert und kamen in ein verlassenes Theater an. Richtofen wusste, dass das Theater stillgelegt war, denn Ludvig Maxis war derjenige, der für das Theater verantwortlich war, da er aber tot ist, wurde das Theater nie entdeckt. Nun ist es unklar, warum die Helden sich ins Theater teleportiert haben, dass einzigste was man sich vorstellen könnte ist, dass es unter dem Theater oder in der nähe sich eine kleine Geheim-Einrichtung befindet. In dieser Einrichtung würde sich ein Raumlander befinden mit derem Hilfe sich unsere Helden nach [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baikonur Baikonur] zu dem [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kosmodrom Kosmodrom] aufmachen konnten. währenddessen unsere Helden nach Baikonur fliegen... Ascension Der Weltraumbahnhof bei Baikonur wurde von der [http://de.codzombies.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Ascension_Group Ascension Group] dazu benutzt, Affen in den Weltraum zu befördern. Dieses vorhaben wurde von einem Mann namens [http://de.codzombies.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Yuri_Kravcheski Yuri Kravcheski] in bewegung geleitet, allerdings nur, weil es sein Vorgesetzter [http://de.codzombies.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Dr._Gersch Dr. Gersch] so wollte. Beide kamen nicht wirklich gut miteinander aus. Dann, eines Tages, als Yuri seinen Aufgaben nachkam, bemerkte er in seinem Zimmer plötzlich [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matrjoschka Matryoshka Puppen], einen Teddybären und fing an eine kleine Mädchenstimme zu hören... lange dauerte es nicht und er wurde langsam wahnsinnig. Yuri, in seinem verrückten Zustand schaffte es schließlich das [http://de.codzombies.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Gersch_Device Gersch Device] zu vollenden an dem Dr. Gersch lange Zeit zuvor versuchte das Gerät zu perfektionieren. Yuri ließ Dr. Gersch das Gerät anschließend aktivieren doch das Ergebnis war fatal... Dr. Gersch wurde eingesaugt und im [http://de.codzombies.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Kassimir_Mechanismus Kassimir Mechanismus ]gefangen gehalten, anschließend kamen aus dem Wurmloch Zombies und griffen jeden und alles im Weltraumbahnhof an... unsere Helden erreichen den Raumhafen... Nachdem Richtofen und Co. gelandet sind, hörten sie zugleich eine Rätselhafte Stimme, sie sollten sich beeilen den Kassimir Mechanismus zu reparieren. Richtofen war davon eher weniger begeistert, allerdings wusste er auch, dass sie sich nur mit dem Kassimir Mechanismus weiter Teleportieren können. Somit machten sich unsere vier Helden daran, den Mechanismus wieder mit Strom zu versorgen und instandzusetzen. Nachdem der Mechanismus mit einer [http://de.codzombies.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Donnerkanone Donnerkanone] + [http://de.codzombies.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Strahlenkanone Strahlenkanonen] überladen wurde, war er wieder Einsatzbereit. Dr. Gersch war wieder frei und flog in Form einer hellen strahlenden Kugel davon. Was unsere Helden betrifft, diese konnten sich nun ein weiteres mal durch die Zeit teleportieren, da Richtofen noch etwas wichtiges brauchte... Call of the Dead Nach einer erneuten Teleportation fanden sich unsere Helden in einem dunklen Raum wieder, ohne jegliches Licht. Sie fanden sich in einem alten verlassenen Außenposten in Sibirien wieder (vermutlich sogar eine von Richtofens alten Anlagen, da er sich bestens dort auskannte). Rein zufällig hörten unsere Helden auf der anderen Seite der Tür mehrere Stimmen, ein Team von vier Schauspielern unter der Führung von einem Filmregisseur namens [http://de.codzombies.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Georg_A._Romero George Andrew Romero] waren ebenfalls da draußen am Kämpfen. Eigentlich wollten sie einen Actionfilm drehen wo unter anderem Zombies (ebenfalls Schauspieler) mitwirken sollten. Allerdings waren die "echten" Zombies ebenfalls in Sibirien, getarnt unter Schnee und Eis griff einer von ihnen Romero an und entführte ihn. Kurze Zeit später versank alles im Chaos und die vier Actionhelden mussten gegen "echte Zombies" kämpfen. Als sie in einem verlassenen Gebäude schutz suchten hörten sie Richtofens stimme, dieser gab ihnen den Auftrag Teile zu besorgen um damit den Kassimir Mechanismus wieder in Gang zu setzen, da dieser durch die Teleportation beschädigt wurde. Nachdem das Gerät wieder funktionierte, wollte Richtofen, dass sie noch etwas für ihn beschaffen sollten. Eine kleine Goldene Stange auch "[http://de.codzombies.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Vril_Generator Vril Generator]" genannt und erwähnte dazu noch, dass es relativ knifflig ist, diese zu erlangen. Als die 4 Actionhelden auch diese Aufgabe bewältigt haben, konnten Richtofen und Co. sich erneut Teleportieren, zum Dank gab Richtofen ihnen eine [http://de.codzombies.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Wunderwaffe-DG2 Wunderwaffe-DG2]. Shangri-La=